HateTale
by UndertaleLover122
Summary: Once Upon a Time there was a Sans who created the alternate universes of Undertale, accompanied by his child-like partner Core Frisk. Frisk takes a turn the wrong way on him by creating the omega timeline. what will he do? will something happen to them? Find out in HateTale


An: you guys thought I was only going to create ONE fanfic? You all don't know me then, once I get an idea, I immediately start writing XD. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.

Once upon a time, there was a galaxy full of universes. The leader of the galaxy called himself Time, or as others call him time sans. He wore a Hooded Robe as grey as dust, with an hourglass symbol holding it together. He controlled the timelines, and made sure they were in order. One of the timelines had been broken apart. That's where he got his partner, core frisk. A lost human soul that only wants good for this world. He and core made new universes and timelines, but one day core frisk got an idea, a great idea, but… Time did not accept it.

"okay core, what's the idea you've been begging me to heard about?" Time asked, sitting in a floating chair, in a galaxy colored room. "okay so, I've been thinking, you know how depressed the monsters can get in all of the timelines, right? Well I found a huge blank Universe in the middle of the galaxy, in-between the void and the anti- void. I was thinking about making a portal, a portal were all timelines can access, well except for error or gaster, but still! The people from the timelines can meet! They become acquainted with each other and can become good friends!" They explained, their charcoal colored eyes glistening in the light of the room, filled with happiness. Time frowned. How would this effect the universes? No one should be friends with an alternate version of themselves, it would be a threat to the entire galaxy. "No." "W-what?" "I said no. it could affect the galaxy gravely core, what if suddenly the timelines disappear!? Then all of them would be stranded with nowhere to live!" core shook their head. "no that'll never happen, I've arranged it so that they can go straight home afterwards, it's not possible to create a time paradox in the omega timeline, well unless you obliterate it." "omega timeline?" they nodded. "yeah, that's what I call it. The omega timeline, where all the alternate universes can meet." He glared at Frisk. "I said no. I will not allow it. If you make that timeline, you will not be allowed here ever again." They sighed, and glanced up at time sans, with a look he could not describe. "then I guess I'm not going to live here anymore, from now on, I'll help the other timelines, befriend the people in them, I don't need a place to live when I don't even exist in this world anymore." They are filled, with DETERMINATION. Core exited the room in a flash, not even looking at Time sans in the eyes. A Rage Flowed through time swifter than a waterfall. "I will not let them do their deed… I shall destroy the omega timeline…." With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Meanwhile. Core frisk had gotten done making the portals. Two sans' fell in, well I guess they found the portals by accident. One had a black hoodie with white fluff coming from the top, red slippers, and topped off with a red undershirt. The other sans was dressed in a blue battle body, a scarf was tied around his neck up in a bow in the back, he also wore blue boots. "ugh..." the red one groaned. He looked up and saw the blue skeleton. "who are you? And where am I?" he asked. "I'm the magnificent sans, and I don't even know where we are…" The blue one responded achingly while rubbing his head. Core frisk giggled. "welcome to the omega timeline!" both skeletons looked up. "the what?" "the omega timeline, all alternate universes can come here to make new friends and find peace and understandment." Fell's eyes lightened up. "wait so no witty responses from my boss- I mean bro?" "yep." His face went blank, but then turned joyful. "AWESOME!" he yelled, putting his skeletal hands to his face. "cool!" swap shouted. Some more sans' fell in, followed by frisks, undines and more. Soon enough every Au in existence was in the omega timeline. "okay everybody, you can also imagine up anything you want and it'll appear.. e-except for a building.. sorry sanses, grlibby's can't come here – or muffet's." sighs of disappointment escaped from many sanses in the crowd of humans and monsters. "but you can still imagine up stuff FROM your favorite place, like lets say… ketchup, or mustard, and even any food you want-""LIKE TACOS!?" swap yelled out from the crowd. Frisk chuckled. "yes even tacos." Stars lit up in his eyes as a taco appeared in his hand. Suddenly a portal opened. It was time sans. "what are you doing here!?" core asked time, deliberately stepping forward. "you disobeyed my orders." "you said you'd kick me out if I did this, I just left, and now you're trying to destroy this dimension!? Are you crazy!? I thought we had an agreement!" they shouted, tears forming in their black hollowed out eyes. "don't you see you could've put the Au's in danger!?" "me put the- ME!? Putting them in danger, your putting them in danger right now if you destroy this piece of the universe! If you started to bring this place down I it would break the 6th wall and create a time paradox! Hey are you even listening to m-" time then used his magic to form a black hole. the Alternate people were about to get sucked in- No. This can't happen. _I have to do something… but what?_ Core glanced over at time, who was struggling to keep it open. They sighed. Tears started to leak out of their black stained eyes. "i'm sorry time… but I have to do this." Core frisk ran up to time and pushed him inside the black hole. his magic started to linger within his grasp. It wrapped around tight around his wrists, and it tore his rope to shreds. The world around him started to fade, it glitched out in a malfunctioning fashion. Time felt a sharp pain jolt through his body. A pain he has never felt before, vengeance. He wasn't going to give up so easily. He refuses to die, he is determined. _HE IS DETERMINED TO KILL CORE FRISK._

An: WOAH! Kill core frisk? Man you didn't see that coming did ya? Well anyways, I have thanksgiving break, and I'll have loads of time to work on both of my stories, and if you're wondering about when the next chapter of back tale is coming, it might take awhile, I messed up on the chapter and have t re-write it ;-; , but still, stay determined everybody, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
